oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider Dangling in the Wind
A lone ship sat in port, towering above the waves that dare challenged its supremacy. It was none other than, Justice, the behemoth of a flagship belonging to the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs. Upon the bow of the behemoth sat none other than the Head Scientist of the whole operation, Thatch Vincent. He was currently fiddling with a small sphere as he hummed lightly to himself. As he cheerfully worked out the kinks in his newest projects something appeared on his haki radar, a figure approaching the ship at an extremely fast speed, it'd be there in a second. Thatch tossed his invention to the ground and looked up, poison hydras already at the ready. However he was met with a familiar smug grin, it was his old friend Wynn Erin. "Speeding at our ship so recklessly. I was about to lay you out right here on this deck you know." Thatch laughed, grinning happily at Erin. "You know I would've dropped you." Erin replied, his smug smile becoming warmer as he touched down on the deck and gave Thatch a large hug. "It's been quite a while." "It has, hasn't it." Thatch replied, returning the hug. "And for the record you seem like you're better at catching than dropping." "You heard about Skypiea huh, news travels fast I guess." He broke the hug, leaning against the side of the ship. "Especially when you've got informants everywhere you tend to pick things up, luckily you didn't scare too many people with that stunt. Just everyone who saw a part of a gigantic dragon above Jaya. The people of Skypiea seem to like you though, saving their island and all." Thatch continued, pocketing his device and joining Erin. "I'm just glad they're safe, dude who was trying to sink it was a real nut job." He sighed. "Oh that was one of ours." Thatch replied casually. "That was ONE OF WHAT!" Erin shouted, turning to Thatch dramatically. "Why is he here part of your crew? He's crazy." "We're all pretty crazy Erin, I literally turned a rowboat into a sentient being the other day." The scientist laughed as he pulled out a Den Den Mushi. He tapped a couple buttons and it began to ring briefly before someone picked up on the other end. "Oi Legs come on out to the bow, Erin is visiting us and I think he grew a little two." He shouted before turning his head to Erin. "You been eating your vegetables?" Legs stepped out from the large interior of the ship, its inner workings constructed as a sort of ivory palace that extended hundreds of feet into the air. Her crew had bedrooms of their own, bathrooms of their own, and rooms dedicated to honing their latent gifts. It was a ship that even with enhancements from Legs to the shipwrights, bestowing them with instruments that could increase their creativity, efficiency, etc., it still took months of constant work to even complete. She had been pleased with the results and had decided to hold on to those shipwrights personally to maintain her ship, to ensure that nothing had gone wrong with it. They were considerate afterall, they had made the doorways and hallways thirty feet tall so that Legs could pass through without crouching. “Ah, so this is the famed Erin that I’ve heard so much about,” Legs announced joyously. “I’m delighted that you’ve come to visit us in our native lands; I hope that the trip, because I imagine that It must have been quite a trip to arrive here from Skypeia, which I’ll take personal responsibility for in initiating my apology. Oh my, I’m rambling in my formalities. How was your trip? That’s the gist of what I am trying to ask.” "Ahh thank you Empress. It is great to finally meet you as well. Though Thatch has probably told you, I'd like to personally thank you again for letting me use Rusukaina." Erin spoke, adding a small bow. Though he wasn't much for authority, Legs was both the the boss of one of his friends and someone who had aided him. Not to mention she was one of the four Yonko. "It wasn't much, I'm quite quick and I had a lot of energy to burn." "Heh, does Redbeard know you're out here?" Thatch spoke, grinning at Erin. "Redbeard split up the crew and left us." He groaned, "I'm so sick of this, first Veno then Redbeard. It's tiring." "Well you Veno you left behind didn't you." Thatch pointed out. "Yeah I did, because the man is a god dammed monster, he's just another evil on the seas." He sighed. "He is?" Legs inquired interestingly, leaning forward ever so slightly towards Erin. "Please, tell me more about Veno? What type of man is he? What type of captain? If you aren't aware, Veno and I are currently affiliates in some sort of the manner. That is one thing the newspaper from a while ago detailing the events of Elbaf managed to correctly deduce," Legs chipped. "Anyway, go on. Tell me about Veno! Tell me about his strengths, weaknesses. Everything." "You're working with him? Good luck with that." Erin scoffed, "That man is nothing but a mindless killer. He slaughters innocents and attempts to murder his own crew in the name of nothing." He paused for a moment. "He's also just a one track mind, never appreciating anything or anyone. I wish I'd killed him back then, when I had the chance. I held his life in the palm of my hand and yet I still attempted to see good in him, what a terrible mistake on my part." Erin ran his hand through his hair. "If I were you I'd just kill him and be done with it, everything he touches is tainted. It's annoying enough that my bounty keeps going up cause everyone thinks I'm still associated with him." "That's interesting news, enlightening almost. He never demonstrated that murderous tendency to me, the ruthlessness that has made him so notorious among the pirates of this realm, the cruelty that made Fuyuki turn away from me during our encounter on Elbaf to deal with him," Legs listed casually, her voice almost growing excited at the thought of Veno's craft. "In fact, I thought the rumors about him were incorrect. When he introduced himself to me, he was kind, respectful, humble even. Yes, this is a good thing indeed that you've told me this. He's worthy of keeping around for now anyways." Legs smiled at Erin. "Speaking of, when are you going to allow yourself to be of use to me, Erin? When will you join my crew?" Erin shrugged, "You're the one dealing with him, not me." Erin laughed. He however raised an eyebrow at Legs' next, remark. Him, a member of the Black Widow Pirates? It was an extremely odd thought. He looked to Thatch in hope of some context but the man was heavily preoccupied with that sphere of his. "Be of use? What do you even want me for?" Erin asked, still baffled by the request. What could a Yonko want with him. Sure he knew almost every Marine route, but that information was something that didn't really require many of his services. That was just an exchange of information. Why the request to join her crew? "You're a powerful name on the seas, Erin. You're aware of this," Legs begun, "And in this world, names hold weight. There are some people willing to track you to the end of seas in search of fame and glory, others for what they'll call revenge, and some because their captain told them to. A man's motivation is best left to himself." She gazed off in the direction of the sea. "When I was a child, if you are not aware, there were people who wanted me dead for crimes I had yet to commit, for rebellions that I hadn't even thought to start." She turned back towards Erin, her eyes wet with resolve. "My goal is to create a world where my loved ones can live in eternal peace, unprotected. A world where children can grow up, unharmed, and nurtured. There is no doubt that you can offer me your wisdom, talents, powers, even the respect that comes with your name alone. But, what you could offer me more than all is the idea that Thatch's friend is safe, and protected by my name." "I suppose my name is known, granted no one has seen me in over three years, supposing that that incident in Skypiea was unheard of as well. My name exists right now but it doesn't mean much, they haven't even updated my bounty posters." He shrugged, reclining into the air like it was a chair to him. "I appreciate your words and story, I too wish for a world that does not simply kill without abandon and spread its many conflicts into the lives of those who do not wish to be part of them." His face held a small smile on it as he stared at the Yonko. "However, while I like both you and Thatch, I don't really want to just follow another person. It has ended again and again with nothing and I'd rather not tie myself down anymore." He continued, his words finally grabbing Thatch's attention, causing the man to look between him and Legs. "I mean no disrespect, I just don't wish for that again." Legs looked at Erin with a fraught silence, before shrugging her shoulders casually. "Ah, no worries then. Perfectly understandable. You'll come around soon, they always do. Once you explore my territories, witness the happiness of the people, you'll change your mind. However, if you are not a member of my crew, then you are a guest, and you will be treated accordingly. Feel free to dine on any foods you desire, sleep in any rooms you want, interact with any women that you may. Um....consensually, I mean. Anyway, feel free to do so, and tell them you are under the direct guise of Legs herself. They'll bill it too my treasury. In fact," Legs begun, clenching her fist. When she opened her hand, a golden, almost metallic web in the shape of her face. "You show that, and they'll understand what it means." Erin let out a small laugh. "Geez, Thatch was the sex that good? That why you're still here?" He grinned at the his friend only to be met with a cold look. "Please do not joke about my boss like that Wynn, I could kill you were you stand." Thatch spoke coldly, literal venom oozing from his mouth. "Umm I was talking about the women on the island, not Legs. Did you and Legs like...?" He was cut short by Thatch snapping his hand closed. "Alright geez I'm sorry okay." Erin sighed hopping off his air chair and walking up to Legs. "Apologies to you as well. However If your realm is as grand as you say I'd love the VIP tour, unless you're busy of course." Erin spoke. “Whether I’m busy or not matters little,” Legs informed casually, looking towards her nearest cabin boy and beckoning them towards her with her finger. “I’ll need you to arrange transportation for both Erin and I. Tell them to prepare the train for us in approximately ten minutes time. I believe that should be enough time.” Legs snapped her fingers, “Oh oh, and please inform Isshin that I will be escorting Erin around Wano, and that I would like for some of the crew to meet up with us for dinner in the palace. Make it something good too, I could do seafood, maybe some Alabastan style cooking too. The meal doesn’t matter much for me.” The cabin boy nodded in agreement and hastily scurried towards the lower decks of the ship and towards the docks below him. “I hope you don’t mind trains, Erin. My shipwrights recommended that they build railroads across my territory for faster transportation. They did a wonderful job too if I say so myself. Have you ever taken a train before, Erin?” "I haven't actually but it sounds wonderful." Erin stated peering around in an attempt to see it. "I've actually never even seen one, they aren't very common." He then began to float in the air a little. "Plus as you can imagine, flying is my primary form of travel. It's quite quick and easy. However I do think a relaxing train ride could be just what I need. Something nice and slow for once." “They aren’t common indeed, you are correct in that assessment. However, my minster of transporation recommended the idea after becoming a fan of the Sea Trains along Water 7. So, there we went, and borrowed a few of the architects, and I had them teach my shipwrights,” Legs informed casually. She glanced towards Thatch, bidding him adieu as she directed Erin towards the ship’s exit. “We unfortunately won’t be taking a railroad used commonly by my citizens. My administration stressed that I have my own, private railroad. It was some safety concern I believe, I don’t quite remember the reason actually.” Legs smiled. “That’s why I have Isshin. He keeps these things consistent for me. Did you do that for Veno? Keep track of all his affairs?” Thatch waved to the two. "I'll see you two later at dinner then." Thatch chirped before looking directly at Erin. "I think you and I should have a little match at some point Erin, I wanna see just what you can do now." The man spoke with as a large grin covered his face. Then in an instant he was off, disappearing beneath the deck of the ship. "Well that sounds like a deadly invitation." Erin sighed as he looked back to Legs. "Yeah I was the unofficial first mate for Veno, I basically did everything behind the scenes. Of course the difference being that Isshin is actually appreciated. Veno figured that he would appreciate a person he'd just met far above me. No one agreed with it an he almost shot one of our crew-mates over it. Looking back at it the whole thing was damn sloppy. He almost chain-smoked himself to death, I shoulda let him." Erin stopped himself, shaking his head sadly. "Anyways shall we go to the train, I'm quite intrigued to see what you have in store for me." “Well, don’t expect too much. It’s just a train,” Legs quipped, continuing to lead Erin towards the station. When they reached it only moments following her response, what could be seen was simply astounding. Hundreds of Shipwrights walked along the station, carrying Den Den Mushi’s. It was a bustle of activity as they communicated with other Shipwrights across Wano to perfectly coordinate the movement of the hundreds of trains that their nation had built. There were approximately 10 railroads stemming from this one station alone, all colored differently for the benefit of the people to ensure that they could differentiate between the trains and their intended locations. It was a complex nest of train and railroads, overwhelming in design, but simple in application. It was because so much time had been put into its design that its transformation from the page to the world was easy. Her transportation minister had personally investigated its construction and had diligently worked to ensure there were no flaws. He was a perfectionist in some sort of way, and Legs and her people were benefiting from it. Sitting in the middle of all the tracks was a golden colored train, massive in size, standing at least 40 feet tall from initial speculation. “That’s the one that we’ll be taking,” Legs informed nonchalantly. “I expect that we’ll be able to reach the capital city of Wano in a few short hours. Three hours if we’re slow, two hours if we’re on pace, and one hour if we decide to turn the train’s engine up a notch, haha! Though, the one-hour trip is dangerous.” She begun walking from the platform that overlooked the station down towards the tracks. “I hope it’s not too long of a trip for you. I wasn’t expecting guest, otherwise I would have had Isshin prepare his portals for us to move around. Those are often way more handy.” "Quite the place you have here." Erin marveled at the collection of rails and trains. However the massive gold one really caught his eye. "I guess it has to be quite big to transport you huh, you're at least twice my height." He continued, stopping by the train. Why would it be dangerous? Risk of engine failure or what?" He was intrigued at what actual dangers could be afoot, especially in the territory of a Yonko nonetheless. "Oh I'm sorry for my disturbing you." He apologized, "I suppose I should have called Thatch and let him know I was on the way." "No need to apologize for dropping in, Erin. We are delighted to have guest all times of the year, the expected and unexpected. The only thing we don't truly tolerate are marines," she joked. "So tell me Erin, where are you from? What's your story? How did you wound up a pirate?" "I suppose Thatch has never spoke much of me huh. Well I was a Marine for quite some time did other things but I was mainly a Navigator, got so good I became Admiral Glaive's personal navigator." He paused, looking back to her. "I'm pretty sure you know of my dad, Wynn Godukera the Vice Admiral, I don't know if you ever connected that he was my father. I also got a younger brother in the Marines, Wynn Trevor." He paused again as they stepped into the train. "My mom was actually from Wano, she took my fathers last name though. She never told me her maiden name either so if you ever heard of someone around your age name Aoi, that might be her. Anyways, I left the Marines after seeing how messed up they can actually be. Crash landed on an island and met a giant sky beast, met Thatch and bonded over our mutual falling outs with the Marines. Then I joined Veno, great at first. I helped fight off and then saved us from Admiral Ralph, after that we kept on sailing until that event I told you about. I ended up helping Veno live, then I met with Admiral Glaive again and he got me really thinking, and so I left killing Veno to him. I really should've helped with that." Erin looked visibly saddened. He shrugged it off and continued though, "I ended up burning down Vegapunks former lab, I grabbed some stuff for Thatch though. Anyways I then stole a gold den den mushi, I was the one that called a buster strike on that island. After all that shit I came and holed up on Rusukaina for a while, thanks again for that by the way." He continued on as they sat in their seats. "Finally I came to the realization that neither side is better, it's all about intention in the moment because corruption is everywhere. Redbeard seemed nice enough when he met me so I ended up becoming his first mate, it was nice up until now. After I fought off Summers and saved Skypiea from falling, I ended up coming here to see Thatch and just relax." He glanced at Legs with a grin. "Seems though that I'll always be a wanted man." Legs nodded. "Well, of course. You came to do one thing, something that we all do here on Wano. Relax and live." She gestured to the window, revealing a country side decorated with plush farmlands, and livestock. "Decades ago, when I was a child, these lands were destroyed by war, conflict, strife. I hated every minute of it. And so, I made a declaration to my clan, to my fellow shinobi, and to the people of Wano that I would stop all wars. The conflict between Daimyō had been enough. So, with my power, I assimilated shinobi clans into my own, and then with their help I created a district where the children of shinobi could live to see their tenth birthday, a place where they live in harmony" Legs continued to speak. "Of course, people tried to stop us, but I have never given up on my vision, and now Wano is a place of true peace and prosperity. Our innovations are some of the most advanced in all the lands, and our people are stronger, and smarter than all others. Those farmlands right there," she announced pointedly, "are responsible for approximately 20% of our exports to foreign nations. One of our farmers can yield easily ten times the amount of harvest than the average farmer of another nation. Our technologies, with Thatch's genius, and my ability to uplift those around me, are eons ahead even what Vegapunk could provide." Legs paused for a moment, allowing her words to sit in the air. "See, Erin. People like the marines, like Veno. They are individuals who do not believe the world can progress to a state beyond war, that it is our natural state. It's why the world government goes to such extent to control everything. That fleet admiral they have now is a complete nutjob now too...what I'm trying to say, Erin is that the world, people who know what good is, need to stick together moreso than ever." "Heh, my instructor in the marines once said something similar." Erin grinned. "He told me that Marines were necessary to a point, cause not all pirates are good. But he also said that the current system of Marines is nothing in comparison to what it should be. He blames the world government for all this corruption that's been leaking into everything. Their slavery and class system are causing so many rebellions and the deaths of so many who do not deserve it." He stopped for a moment. "You might like him honestly, I think he's about your age." “If he sounds like me, then it’s highly likely that he won’t be a marine much longer,” Legs responded. “Either by his choice or Kurama’s….But, let’s not dwell on that too longer, you are aware of corruption, you are, as my son Static claims, woke.” Legs chuckled to herself. “Speaking of, Erin, do you have any children?” "Ha he's a mixed bag but they need him, it's the reason recruits these days are actually getting somewhere. Plus he still believes in them, just not the WG." Erin rambled as Legs proclaimed him woke, much to his enjoyment. However her next words caught him off guard. "Children." He half laughed, half coughed. "I haven't been with a girl in like four years." He chuckled. "Plus with my hectic life you think I could manage that?" “I can envision you being a good father. You have a good head on your shoulder, and they’d keep you out of trouble. Mine keep me out of trouble actually,” Legs informed sincerely. “When you have children, you understand that you are not responsible not for only your life but so many others. I’m quite happy I had a child early in my pirating career. He kept me alive.” "Ugh knowing how my dad was I hope I'd be better." Erin sighed, leaning back into his seat. "I imagine so, kids are quite the responsibility, Thatch tells me he did babysit a lot though. I honestly think I've become better the more I distance myself from family surprisingly enough." It was sad but true, "It's just easier that, to go on without so many ties." He sighed glancing out the window. "Ugh I'm a mess, Thatch would probably tell me to get laid or make poison or something right now, I don't know what exactly gets him off." “Would you like to get laid?” Legs inquired curiously. "Erin raised an eyebrow. "I guess? I've kinda forgotten what it feels like to be honest." Legs chuckled lightly. "Then, why don't we remind you." "Ok" Erin replied, sitting up in his seat. "Right, so let's get started." Legs looked towards the door, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Alejandro! I have a job for you!!" "I'm sorry what?" Erin asked, confused with the situation. "You said you wanted to get laid right? I'm calling a guy in for you, Alejandro. He's super hot, trust me." Erin laughed. "Oh no I'm into girls, that's pretty funny though." "Um...I thought you mentioned not being with a girl in like 4 years?" Legs asked confusedly. Erin laughed a little more. "Oh no no no. I meant I haven't had sex, with anyone in four years." "Exactly, that's why I'm calling in Alejandro. So you can have sex with him." "No but I don't want to have sex with a guy." Erin sighed. "If I'm going to have sex I want to have sex with a girl." "But you said you don't like women," Legs responded. "When?" Erin replied. "When you said, I haven't been with a girl in 4 years. I thought the reason for that was cause you learned you were gay." "Oh no it's cause I was just busy and completely lost in my own head. I'm very much into girls." Erin replied. "Lost in your own head? You sound confused, which is another version of gay, Erin." Legs smiled. "Look, it's okay man." "It was over philosophical reasons for killing or not killing people." Erin sighed "Oh, I'm sorry!" Legs apologized. "Look, I'll make it up to you personally then. How about that?" "You mean like...?" Erin tilted his head in question. "Excuse me if I'm wrong but." He paused. "Are you asking me to have sex with you?" "Oh heavens no, Erin. I'm old enough to be your mother. You definitely wouldn't want to fuck a woman like me. You don't have the experience for that yet." "I mean my mother is like 58 so I guess." Erin shrugged. "And yeah as I've said, haven't had sex in 4 years, so apologies." He continued. "Granted you look like, 37. So ya got that going for ya." Legs chuckled slightly. "Well, thank you for the compliment! I do try to you know, retain my youth." Erin nodded, "Well it's working." He then brought them back to their previous topic. "So what were you referring to before I misinterpreted all this?" "Oh, your inexperience? Yeah, I just need someone whose active in the industry. Someone like Isshin for example. He's quite talented." Erin let out another sigh. "Legs, again, I'm not into guys. And isn't Isshin like as old as you are. What you said makes no sense considering your previous statement."(edited) "Oh, that's...um, sure you're right. Anyway, no, I was going to bring in the best of concubines. Aoshin has a collection he keeps." "That's fine, sure." Erin sighed, just glad the point was finally reached. "Oh perfect, so I'll just leave and send them up. I think three of them are on the train; Aoshin sometimes likes to keep a few of them when he travels, so we make sure they have shifts here." "Alright that sounds fine by me, I suppose we should finish our conversation first though." Erin replied "What?" Legs inquired confusedly. "No, that's fine. We'll resume it in like 10 minutes." "After you're finished." "I feel like you're severely underestimating me." Erin sighed. "I feel like you're underestimating these women. They're some freaky bitches, Erin." "Maybe you're both underestimating how long you can stall this stupid sex thing from happening cause you're all hormonal and shit." Thatch spoke tiredly from a den den mushi propped under one of Legs' arms. "I'm pretty sure one of you just called me by accident and forgot I was here. Cause I've been listing to you two go back and forth for like five minutes now." Legs jumped up. "Oh, Thatch! Hey?!! How's um...the stuff going!!" "Legs have you been fucking with Erin or did you actually not understand him?" Thatch sighed. "And stuff is going swimmingly as usual." "Well, Thatch.....I have my concerns about you to, I mean...Zahara's mom...is well....you." "Legs that is cause I genetically engineered her and now she is literally doing all of your medical work. So I can focus on you and science." Thatch groaned. "Right, but was that because you can't reproduce with a woman, because you're gay?" Legs asked. "Legs, you literally see me bring women down into my lab like every other day." Thatch sighed "I mean, you see me bring men into my train everyday, but that doesn't mean I'm having sex with them," Legs responded. "Considering the current situation, fair point." Thatch sighed. "Regardless though can you just hurry up and get your situation figured out." He continued as his voice became quieter as he shouted something away from the Den Den Mushi, "They're done, get back on the table." Then the line cut out. "Yes, look. Erin, I'll send them up," Legs started as she stood up, "You have your fun, and meet me in the dining area. I'm hungry." With that, Legs departed the room, leaving Erin alone with two women on route to visit. Erin just shook his head at the whole situation and prepared himself for what was to come. ---- When Legs walked back into the room Erin was sitting in the seat, his clothes a bit looser and his mind much calmer. A blanket was draped loosely over his shoulder. "You're going to want to get all of this cleaned, he spoke, motioning to the entire car, all of it." He sighed, leaning back in the chair. "You were right they were pretty freaky, but they've also never had sex in the air before." Legs slightly opened her mouth, as if to say something, but following the realization that nothing positive would come from it, she moved on. “Erm, anyway! I’ll have you know, we’re almost to our destination. You, um…went on longer than I anticipated. So, we used up much of our train time. But no worries, as long as you had fun. So, um, if you could follow me, and make sure not to touch anything on your way out.” "Indeed sorry about that." Erin replied as he followed her off the train. As soon as the touched down on the platform he stepped away from her. In moments a storm cloud had formed around his body as water spilled out of it. The cloud faded as quickly as it came and Erin was once again revealed, now soaked in water. However as he walked back towards Legs his the water all floated off of him and dropped to the ground. "There we go, back to being clean." "There was a bath in there, Erin." Legs informed him quickly. "But nevertheless, welcome! We're in the capital city of Wano. Not much can be seen from here, since we are underground. But once we step out from this tunnel, which is situated underneath my palace, we'll head into the city and we'll get something nice to eat. You in the mood for anything particular?" "I've got my own way of doing things." He grinned as they approached the exit of the underground. "Hmm now that you say it I am quite famished. My mother used to make excellent Tonkatsu, told me it originated in Wano. I'd love some of that if you know any good places." Erin replied, remembering the excellent meals he used to have as a child. Legs pondered for a moment. "Yes, I'm familiar with a good place in the area. Isshin and I frequent it often actually. It's his favorite." She looked towards one of her workers, beckoning him closer. "We'll be heading to grab some Tonkatsu….Wait!" She quickly turned to face Erin. "How did you mother know of Tonkatsu?!" "She's from Wano originally, did I not tell you this?" Erin responded, fairly sure he had told her about his family already. "Her name is Aoi." "Aoi..." Legs murmured. "That's surely a Wano-esque name. I'm surprised she was able to leave though. That had to be....how old are you, Erin?" "I'm 31 he replied." It was odd Legs seemed like she almost knew something about his Mom. "She's about 57 I think, two years older than my dad." Adding what he could to her inquiry. Legs nodded her head. "Yeah, that seems about right. But," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Let's not worry about that. You're hungry yeah?" "Indeed I'm starved." Erin replied. Though he still wondered what Legs knew he figured it was better to drop the subject than push it any further. "Then I'll arrange for a reservation! So follow me," Legs said, skipping off along the bricked pathway. The Reservation Minutes had passed since their decision, and they had long since strolled into the royal palace, the inside decored with paintings, expensive vases, marble floors, and golden chandeliers that brightly lit up the room. As they strolled casually down the hallway, there were pictures of men and women who had valiantly served Legs; the members of her crew, her fellow Fukuoka Clansmen, etc., “This hallways is the one that leads directly to my office,” Legs informed casually, “It has the faces of all my most trusted comrades, of all those I care about, so that I always remember who it is I’m fighting for.” She opened the doors to her office, stepping inside, revealing a large desk befitting a woman her size, a glass window behind her, and a wall plastered with paintings of faces. Among them, there was a single painting that included Legs alongside a silver haired woman of fair skin, adorned in black and red armor. To the right of Legs in the painting, there was another figure, yet Erin’s attention was intensely drawn to the name underneath: Aoi Daija. "This place is astounding." Erin spoke as they strolled through the halls of the palace. "I'm astounded at the architecture here, it's like a vastly more realized version of my own house, or what used to be my house." His eyes wandered from picture to picture, taking in the beautiful art. However it stopped, directly on a picture that made his heart skip a beat, in terror. "A.." He could barely speak. "Aoi Daija?!" His voice was a mix of pure confusion and terror. Yet he was intrigued. It had to be her. Her knew it with all his heart. "Legs. That is my mother. Aoi Daija. That's my mom." Legs eyes shot towards Erin dramatically. “Y-You’re mother…..” a fraught, tense silence befell the room as Legs’ mind fell into a deep state of surprise and shock. Her eyes were wide, her hands shaking. “E-Erin! Y-You need to tell me where she is right now! W-What she did with herself…I-I beg you!” Legs pleaded, dropping to her knees suddenly to attempt to get her ears closer to Erin’s frame. “I-I need all the details! Is she still alive?!” "Wha..what?!" Erin spoke, shock plastering his face. "Umm she..she's fine." He stuttered as he attempted to maintain his composure. "She married my dad a while ago she's a marine rear admiral right now. They've got two kids, myself and my younger brother. She's still got this real cool sword, never let me touch it though. Umm." He racked his brain for other tidbits of information he could remember. "Oh she's got a this really cool necklace, it's got this symbol that looks like a vajra. She's always wearing it. Told me it was from Wano." Legs nodded slowly, a smile creeping onto her visage. “Yes, I’m pleased.” Legs stood up, beckoning Erin closer to the picture on the wall, scooping his frame up onto the palm of her hand. “In order to properly understand our relationship, it’s essential for me to explain to you how we came to meet, and how we came to be the best of friends.” There was a glow in Legs’ voice, a happiness that exuded a sense of comradery, yet underneath, her tone was layered in a sadness; a sadness of yearning such a person. A sadness that was obvious; she missed Aoi. “Your mother, Erin. She was a great warrior, and a better woman. In an era where matriarchies were looked down upon, where the culture of Wano had breeded into place that women should remain quiet, and docile, she was one of the forerunners; an example that I made myself follow in the fight to prove our worth…” Legs fell quiet. “Now then, how much of this was coincidence and how much of this was planned? Yes, this now concerns you as well Erin.” Her smile widened. “Yes, this great revolution that I have brought to Wano, to what I will bring to the world is nothing more than the salvation of said world that ruined Aoi! My salvation is almost complete…I’m a lucky woman, now that I’ll get to show Aoi’s son the fruits of my labor. A joyous day indeed!” "Wait wait. You and my mother grew up together?" Erin was stunned, even more stunned than he was at how easily Legs hoisted him up in the palm of her hand. In all his life his parents had been so secretive about their pasts, both running away from something. His father spoke hollow words, true but utterly meaningless of his past. His mother just stayed silent about it, as if her life had begun when she'd joined the Marines. "It is not something that concerns you or the marines." She would say, leaving it at nothing but that. He smiled, the thoughts of his mother in his head. "So my mother was the head of a family or clan here or something?" Erin asked, eager to know more about her. His questions only grew as Legs went on. "What do you mean the world ruined her and what do I have to do with this?" He asked, confused at her words. “Your mother’s ruin was a result of my negligence; of my own inability to recognize the circumstances laid before me,” Legs informed dully. “I expect that she did her best to ensure that you were never caught up in that storm; I’ve done the same for those I care about. She was always so kind.” “But, there is a dark in the storm that consumes all. It is left to those with strength to challenge the void, and to pave a path for those behind them to follow. This responsibility was left to your me and your mother,” Legs continued, her voice growing thin and shaky. “The Fukuoka and the Daija have been allies for generations, and it was typical that the future heirs to the head of the ninja clans would come to work together, and ultimately form a team that would thrive on the battlefield. It was tradition. Yet, it was one reserved for men. But, Aoi and I were only children, women born into an unforgiving world. It was up to us to carve a path together, not just for our clan’s success, but for ourselves and the women after us.” “Heh, to be frank, we destroyed all obstacles that came our way. Together, we were unstoppable; gods that sat along men, and with each victory and each progression came more expectations that we needed to crush. Make no mistake, Erin. Your mother was one of the most talented shinobi I had ever seen, but….” Legs paused for a moment. “I-I was truly gifted a strength beyond all measures. Everything I did, everything I tried all came naturally, as if the gods themselves commanded my every moment, as if I was born of their divine essence. So, I led our group of trailblazers. The one with the most strength, I led us beyond the abyss into the storms of the fields and fought against the vorpal blades. I wore a smile on my visage as I did it. But, I didn’t realize what I was doing was simply opening up slits, doorways that only I could pass through.” Her eyes intensified, her voice growing somber. “Everyone thinks that the storm is only before you, but it rushes in on all sides. From the back, from the sides. A leader who stands in the front is doing nothing but leaving their comrades behind; it’s what I did. I was so busy pushing through the storm, I didn’t realize that Aoi and….nevermind. I didn’t realize that Aoi was being consumed from all sides. There is a pressure in being the strongest; a pressure that I have never felt, and because of that, I failed to see the signs in Aoi.” “It was a pressure that no person should ever have to deal with. Everyday, people asked us to reach greater heights, not matter how far we climbed. Our blood, sweat, tears, all of it were summed as simple genius.” Koyuki charged through the snowy dunes of the mountains, stopping as she came upon a great plain. Aoi sat in the middle upon a rock, her legs crossed as she endlessly stared into space; her katana glued to the palm of her hands protectively. “Aoi,” Koyuki begun, walking beside her. “I thought I’d fine you here. We won’t make the meeting now.” “Meeting? Oh yeah, that meeting.” Aoi echoed. “Aoi?” “Oh, Koyuki. Hey! What are you doing here?” It was like she had just woke up from a dream of some sort, as if she was detached from reality itself. “I was thinking about how I needed to prepare for the meeting tomorrow, and then I just…” Aoi started, “I dunno. Do you remember this place? It’s where we had our last sparring match. Haha, I remember it. It was a close one, but you were always just so talented. It was fun.” Koyuki listened, smiling in response. “But now, Koyuki. I can barely breathe. I started thinking I need to go to the next goal, to continue carving a path alongside you, but then I kind of….just lost track of what I’m doing and where I am. I have no idea what I’m doing anymore, and, and this..” Aoi lifted the blade almost violently. “They want me to use this sword, but no one knows its power, no one understands what we’re doing…a civil war?! What in the hell! Tell me, tell me Koyuki! Why do we have to lead it? Why is the responsibility of the world etched onto the shoulders of two teenage girls?! Huh!?” “She wasn’t a demon like the world called us, gods like the world called us. Aoi was a girl, a delicate girl with sensibilities like the rest of us. I remember crying that day; I had left her so alone, I had walked too far ahead, leaving her to be consumed by the storm.” “She’s been swallowed up by the storm,” Gragas Fukuoka a tower figure, nearly 50 feet in height echoed from behind them, the thickness of his Elbafian accent made clear through his words. '' ''Legs looked backwards. “Father!” “Too great a talent will turn on itself. I had such a premonition during your sparring match years ago.” Gragas looked at Aoi. “Aoi Daija, leave Wano for a while. And leave the craft of the shinobi for a while too. That is what you need.” '' “I remember standing next to her not even a day later, that carefree grin plastered onto her visage as if she had just forgotten about meeting me to travel into town to go shopping or..literally anything. I remember her last words she said to me as she disappeared into the blizzard.” ''“Koyuki, haha. Sorry…” “That was the last I saw of her. And that’s what happened. Aoi was far too kind for the world of Wano; conflicted between trying to prove her worth through destroying the lives of others and crushed by the ensuing pressure of surpassing and stepping over her limits. That is the world that brought about her ruin.” Erin absorbed it all, every bit of Legs' tale. It was inspiring to hear about it all, his mothers true past. "Rising up the ranks with Legs, a matriarch to her own ninja clan. Pressured into a life she didn't want, too stubborn to go back." He thought to himself, visualizing his mother on the battlefield. "So all of this, that worldview of yours, that utopia you pursue. It's all for her then? Creating a world where no one else has to walk alone through the blizzard again. A world where no one has to take up a sword without reason." He spoke, hopping down from Legs hand. "I'm shocked honestly, at all of this. But I'd like to know, about all of it. I know at most that my father was from Rommel and my mother was from Wano. But other than that I've been locked away from my history." He sighed, staring up at her. "Legs please teach me about Wano, about this half of myself that I've never even known. I think that's what I've been missing all this time, in this never-ending search for myself. I've been missing my roots and without roots I can never truly grow." Legs nodded. “I’m glad that you’re excited about all of this, but that’s impossible. The Wano that your mother and I grew up in simply doesn’t exist anymore. And it never will again.” Another figure, one of the greatest authorities of Wano Country, had shown to interrupt the little chat between the newcomer and Daddy L. Legs, the Empress of Wano. "Koyuki." He appeared with barely a trace of his presence noticeable, no doubt surprising the newcomer with his appearance. The man was a human of average height, with a broad muscular build hidden underneath the navy blue kosode and hakama he was currently wearing. "We have a reservation to a restaurant, if you don't remember." The man non-chalantly spoke. This was Kosaka Isshin, "Izanami" of the Black Widow Pirates and Daddy L. Legs' right-hand man. "Shall we get going, both of you?" “Yes!” Legs leaped in surprise, her voice graduating from cracked to full as she begun her response. “Sorry about that Isshin. We got caught up,” she informed, her eyes gazing into the picture of Aoi. “Talking about old friends. It seems Erin’s mother was from here! But enough speaking of the past. Come,” Legs beckoned, following Isshin out of the door. “It’s time to eat!” "Well I guess you can at least tell me about it." Erin spoke, as he did another presence appeared behind him speaking and surprising the younger man. "Holy.." He shouted, spinning around to nothing, only in looking down did he see the man, about 5 feet shorter than Erin, it was Izanami. "Whoa you're Isshin right." He was clearly excited, seeing quite literally the second ruler of Wano. It wasn't everyday that you'd stand before the two leader of a yonko crew. "Yes let us go eat." "Oh, of course. You guys aren't entirely familiar with one another," Legs spoke. "Isshin, this is Erin, and Erin this is Isshin. Though, let us save these formalities for the lunch! I'm starving." With that, Legs hurriedly skimped outside of her office and down the hallway, leaving both Isshin and Erin behind her. "She's right. We're Pirates, so let's skip the formalities." Isshin began to walk down to hallway without much hesitation. He started thinking to himself, "Besides...he reminds me too much of Vincent to even bother. Can't say that in front of him though." "Yes! Let's..." Legs paused briefly, as her Den Den Mushi begun ringing. She picked it up. "Yes?" "El Dorado! The World Government! Allied a few moments ago, Empress!" a voice panicked. "I see...Thanks." Legs hung up. "Boys, do you mind if we have lunch on the ship? It seems I must take care of some work....."